


当我们相遇

by wynrenee



Category: Captain America
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynrenee/pseuds/wynrenee
Summary: ABO，白发盾，转世重生梗





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 未完，前五章

Chapter、1  
Natasha在走进Steve公寓的时候意识到了问题的严重性：他在三天前向上级递交了自己的结婚报告，结婚对象是个刚刚离开大学校园的年轻人。这和她一开始料想的有所差距，但还不算太过分。——老天，Steve的伴侣已经去世二十多年了，他们两个孩子都已是成年人，Natasha本人还与Sharon Rogers，他的女儿保持着长久的友谊。  
就连那姑娘本人也对Natasha为父亲寻找伴侣的事情表示支持。  
但这并不代表，Steve在他们完全不知道的情况下，突如其来的要结婚是合理的。而更要命的问题是：他上一任伴侣留下的痕迹，Barnes的一切，完全消失了。  
在此之前她当然和同事多次拜访过长官的公寓，只要不是瞎子都能从那些到处都能找到的单人照或者合照中看出他与曾经的伴侣有多么的恩爱。因此Steve对于自己介绍的相亲对象兴致缺缺Natasha也能理解，但……  
还是太荒唐了。  
她甚至有一种迫切的想要打电话给Sharon的冲动，她现在还在中东执行她的任务，还有至少一周才能赶回美国。  
Steve递给她一杯茶，“怎么了Nat，从刚开开始你就没说话。”  
Natasha尝试着张了张口，她的双手有些尴尬地放在自己的腰腹部，然后捋了一把自己火红色的短发，然后双手撑在沙发背上。“Steve。告诉我这只是你的恶作剧。你可能厌烦了我和Sam他们，还有Stark给你找Omega或者Beta，但你得直说。你不能……”  
“我看起来那么像恶作剧吗？”Steve因友人兼下属的话皱起了眉。“不，Nat，你理解错了，我是认真的。我递交结婚报告可不是草率为之。”  
“在我们都不知道那是谁的情况下？”  
“不。”Steve Rogers将两人的茶杯都放到了茶几上。“实际上，我今天请你过来，就是因为这件事情。Nat，我想请你还有同事们，帮个忙。”  
Natasha的表情有些奇怪，“什么？”  
Steve从口袋里摸出手机，将自己的屏保展示给她看：年轻俊美的男性Omega坐在书架前的梯子上，灰绿色的圆润鹿眼里带着些许懵懂与迷茫。——那是张与James Buchanan Barnes一模一样的脸。  
女特工惊叫起来，“Steve，你疯了。”  
“我没有。”她的长官冷静地说道。“我没疯。”  
Natasha Romanoff最终还是给Sharon留了一条语音，两人的内部联系渠道，理论上来说只要对方有空就能获知。“那个孩子才二十出头。”她在结尾总结。  
她难以忘记自己质问Steve他的名字的时候，那位长官将手机放在自己心口，“Bucky，James Barnes，我的Bucky。”  
无论是姓氏还是名字都不算是什么稀有的存在，组合起来同名同姓也不是不可能。总而言之，年轻的James Barnes先生，美军现任上将Steve Rogers打了报告的未婚夫，正在自己开的图书咖啡馆里整理书籍。  
Steve对他说要打结婚报告是一周以前的事情，他答应是在四天之前，认识Steve Rogers是在两个月之前，那天布鲁克林刚好下着雨。  
细雨落在咖啡馆的玻璃窗上，门口的风铃发出清脆的响声，昭示着有客人的到来。那时候James也在整理他的书柜，攀在高高的梯子上。  
“我可以进来避一会雨吗？”推开门的客人颇为礼貌的问道。  
他被那位客人的声音吓了一跳，慌忙地想要从梯子上爬下来，却一脚踩空，径直地摔了下去。料想中的疼痛并未到来，他落入了某个怀抱之中。——是那位客人接住了他，Steve Rogers，他现在的未婚夫。  
他已经不年轻了，一头白发被雨打湿，而那双手臂却稳稳地拖住了他，完全不像是个老人的样子，那双眼睛也明亮得惊人。“小心一——Bucky？”  
那时候他说了什么？  
哦，他眨了眨眼，问他，“你怎么知道我小名叫Bucky？”  
“Steve Rogers。”他将他放了下来。“叫我Steve吧。”  
“好啊，Steve，要喝杯咖啡吗？”James感激地看向救了他的人，一只手伸到背后去瞧瞧按住了后心。——他可真英俊，就算岁月在他脸上留下了足够多的痕迹，可一点都没有减少他的魅力，可能还增加了。“我得谢谢你，可千万不要拒绝。”  
Steve微笑着看他，说，“好。”  
一切的开端就像是小说里写的那样颇有戏剧性，又或者可以说颇为狗血。接下来Steve近乎每一天都会跑到他的小咖啡馆来。“我下班顺路。”年长者这么解释道，然后问，“你可以请我一杯咖啡吗Bucky？”  
他喊那个名字的声音温柔又缠绵，勾得James心头的小鹿乱撞，晕乎乎地说好。  
有些时候咖啡馆里没什么人，就他们两个。他们坐在窗口的卡座里，James歪着头看向对面的Steve，想着他的眼睛像是天空那样蓝。  
他问Steve为什么会知道他的小名。  
那时候Steve怎么说来着？——“我猜的。我只是觉得，你太适合这个名字了。”  
他红着脸笑了起来。  
“Bucky。”Steve又叫了一声，“接下来的话对你来说或许会很奇怪。”他宽阔的手掌摸索着瓷质的咖啡杯，James盯着他手上的动作，不确定他有没有发现那个天蓝色的杯子是他专门为他准备的，没有给其他客人用过。  
“但我还是很想说出来。”他抬起头，对上James有些慌乱的眼睛，悲伤而深情地看向那双瞳眸深处。“Bucky，我一直在追求你。我想问你……你愿意和我交往吗？”  
那是他们认识的第三个礼拜。  
他有些摸不透Steve的悲伤来自于何处。  
还未等他回答，Steve摇了摇头，“你看看我，都不想想自己多大年纪了。”  
“你就算是七十岁，我也不在乎。”  
那天Steve吻了他，他的唇干燥而温暖。他们在雨声中拥抱着彼此，分享了与对方的第一个吻。Steve的温度让他感到安心，他窝在他怀里，和他说着自己的小私心。  
热恋突如其来的打乱了James的生活。  
不过有这么个恋人——年纪？James敢打赌无论是与他同龄还是与Steve同龄，都不会有比他的Steve更好的人了。拥有Steve，谁还会管自己的生活节奏会不会变化？  
他们的约会大多在James的咖啡馆，当然偶尔也会在其他地方，那时候James会让咖啡馆修业或者交给Shuri，她经常在咖啡馆帮忙。  
当然也对于James的恋人了如指掌。  
“如果他再年轻点你们或许是这个世界上最完美的恋人。”  
James甜蜜的笑起来，“现在也是，他是最完美的。”他冲着小姑娘扬了扬手，“他向我求婚了，而且我也已经答应了。”  
Shuri已经看见了悄无声息推门而入的Steve，耸了耸肩，“祝你们新婚愉快。”  
“事实上，可能还得等两个礼拜。”Steve从后面抱住了James，后者小声地叫了出来，“可能还得等我的报告批下来。”  
“那可真是完美。”Shuri意有所指地瞥了一眼James。  
后者在Steve有些惊讶的目光中舔了舔唇，小鹿一样的眼睛眨啊眨的，“事实上，我的热潮期，也差不多在那个时候。”他接下来的话被淹没在亲吻中。  
“那我可真是世界上最幸运的人。”Steve Rogers感慨道，握住James带着戒指的手，“我一生最幸运的事情，就是遇见了你。”  
至于其他人的态度，以及别人的看法，他管不了了。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter、2  
“Steve疯了。”嘭的一声，Natasha的酒瓶子被她重重扣在吧台上，高浓度的烈酒给她的面颊上添了些许潮红。“他在想什么？收拾掉了Barnes的所有痕迹，找一个那么年轻的孩子当替代品？而且让我们所有人都在他面前保留这个秘密？”  
Sam开了瓶啤酒，“Sharon怎么看？”  
“她还没有看到我留给她的讯息。”  
Stark提着瓶酒从吧台里出来，“别想那么多Natasha，老头子好不容易开始了一段崭新的恋情，我们应该庆祝才对，你说来一场庆祝Rogers的新婚party怎么样？”  
“闭嘴，Tony。”Natasha狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“如果Steve找的是别的某位年轻人或是和他年纪相仿的人我都觉得不会有什么问题，但问题是，这个孩子，他长得和Barnes一模一样，你能肯定地说Steve没有把他当成替代品吗？他才二十出头，他的人生不应该如此，就算他长了这张脸也不能替Barnes没过完的人生！”  
“那么你有什么高见，Natasha妈妈？”  
“听着，在结婚报告批准下来的两周之前，只要Steve后悔了，打上一份取消申请的报告就能一切顺利。我们接下来就是要劝他打消这个计划。”  
“或许等Sharon回来比较合适。”Sam说。  
Natasha狠狠地拍着吧台，“她起码还要一周才能回来，而且Steve可不会因为她的执意反对而屈从，不然的话也不会在还没通知她的时候就递交结婚申请，懂？”  
Stark将酒瓶子放到吧台上，“你们为什么不思考一下……从那个孩子那方面入手呢？如果Steve脑子还没坏掉，只要那个孩子坚持不结婚，他不会逼他的。”  
“问题是我答应了Steve会藏住Barnes的事情。”  
“你得为他勾勒一下他与Steve的未来。”Stark扬起眉，“他必须考虑这个。”  
Natasha耸着肩笑出声，“你难得有个好主意。”  
于是第二天她就拿着Stark给的地址跑到了James Barnes的图书咖啡馆，离Steve的公寓还挺远，当然，早在James接受了他的表白之后Steve就不再坚持这个谎言了。Natasha想他在这方面做得几乎无懈可击，一步一步轻易地俘获了这个孩子的心。  
站在咖啡馆外的时候，她忍不住想起了Barnes。  
她第一次见到他是二十三年前的事情，也就是他去世那年。那年她也不过是个十一岁的小女孩，奄奄一息地被人从海德拉的基地里抱了出来，那个胸膛温软结实，属于Omega的清甜信息素包裹着她。——是当时在神盾局担任指挥官的Barnes。  
那段时间她一直留在Rogers家，直到Barnes去世。  
关于他去世的原因，是Steve唯一瞒着他的事情，Sharon也拒不提起。当然，不用猜也知道百分之百的意外，海德拉干的好事。不然那时候，Steve也不会越级动用职权，只为了能快速有效地将他们一齐剿灭了。  
她能够感受到Steve有多爱Barnes，但不代表她认同他将另一个人扯进这段二十多年前的感情。尤其是他还那么年轻，Sharon也绝不会同意他的父亲找一个替代品的。  
Natasha推开了那扇门。  
伏在吧台清理账目的店主抬起了头，“欢迎，请问有什么需要吗？”——连声音也一模一样，她还记得他的声音，宽厚的手掌抚摸着她的头发，低沉温柔的声音盘旋在她的头顶，“没事了。”在被抱出来的时候她听见Barnes这么说。  
她想或许她能理解Steve为什么会那么快沉浸进去。  
“你好。”她点了杯咖啡，在付钱的时候问，“请问我能和你聊聊吗？”  
James叫了Shuri来帮他暂管一下。  
小小的咖啡馆很安静，两个人调了一个光线比较暗的座位。Natasha陷在柔软的沙发里，对面的年轻人将两杯咖啡放在中间的小桌子上。“您是……”  
“我是Steve的朋友，或者下属，也能算后辈。”她开门见山。  
James了然一笑，“我猜您一定是觉得我们实在是太不合适了，想来看看我是个怎么样的人，又想知道为什么Steve要结婚的那么突然。”  
Natasha被他噎住了。  
“其实我也觉得很突然，他向我求婚的时候。但是……或许听起来很不可置信，但我相信我们如此相爱，就算结婚的很快也是理所当然的。”  
Natasha叹了口气，“我猜你应该知道他结过婚。”  
James无畏地耸了耸肩，“那很正常，Steve还告诉我他有个女儿，嗯……在出差？而且他也告诉我了她比我还大，可那又怎么样呢？我想Sharon应该不会介意他的父亲再结婚吧，尤其是他之前的伴侣已经去世了那么多年了。”  
她不会介意，前提是，那个人不是你。Natasha无奈地想，“可是你还太年轻了，你有想过你的未来吗？将来等到Steve七八十岁了，你仍然十分年轻。到时候，你们的爱情又该往哪个方向走呢？”  
“我会陪伴他到最后。”James的目光十分明亮，“说实话，遇到Steve，我已经觉得我的余生全部被他占据了，无论生死，无论他在不在我身边。”  
Natasha摇了摇头，“爱情使人盲目，可是一旦走入婚姻之后，就不单单是爱情那么简单了。你还很年轻，才刚刚大学毕业，或许不应该那么着急。”  
“这与年龄无关，在遇到Steve之前，我也从未想过会有一个人让我那么迫切的想要结婚，没准我还会在挥霍个十几年呢。”  
“可你就不介怀他之前的伴侣吗？”  
“他也曾经陪伴了他很多年，不是吗？在我还没出生的时候，他们就在一起了。即使Steve无法忘怀他也是很正常的，但他仍然会一心一意爱我，不是吗？”  
她被他说的哑口无言，有些后悔自己点了杯意式浓缩。  
那咖啡太苦了，苦得令人浑身发颤。  
“那如果有一天，你发现，他没有你想象中的那么爱你，你会恨他吗？”如果你发现你只是那个和你同名同姓的人的替身，你会恨他吗？  
James看向她的眼睛，“我爱他。”  
那双眼睛，温柔而灵动，仿佛穿过了二十多年的时光让她回到了少女时代。Barnes发现了她夜半无法安眠的真相，小心翼翼地、用他的那双眼睛注视着她，说，“Nat、Nat，没事了，你已经离开那里了。Nat……”  
“papa……”她喃喃道，随即立刻反应了过来，掩盖住自己一瞬间的失态。“抱歉，我突然想起我还有急事，先走了。”  
她逃一样的离开了那个咖啡馆，点的那杯意式浓缩还放在桌上，只喝了一口，还带着些许的余温。她一口气跑出了两三条路，撞进了另一家咖啡馆，随手点了份最甜的奶茶，趴在桌上捂住了脸。——太像了。  
他太像太像Barnes了。  
即使Sharon在这里，也会觉得他们太像了。  
侍者将那杯全糖的、加了布丁、奶油与冰淇淋的奶茶放到了她的桌上。“小姐？这位小姐你还好吗？你的奶茶到了。”  
她将埋在臂弯中的头抬了起来，看向那杯棕灰色的液体。  
记忆里的Barnes将那杯装着温暖奶茶的纸杯塞到她手里，臂弯中抱着小Sharon，笑容比奶茶还要甜。“给。”他拉住她小小的手，“要坐过山车吗Nat？”  
Sharon也冲她露出一个甜甜蜜蜜的笑。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter、3  
Sam Wilson，Rogers上将的现任副官，风风火火地走了进来，抓起吧台上的一杯酒灌了下去。“一个好消息，一个坏消息，你们打算先听哪个？”  
Natasha看起来兴致缺缺，Clint摊开了手，“当然是好消息。”  
“Sharon给Steve打了报告，说是任务提前完成，她可能会提前回来。”  
“那可真棒。”Clint扬起眉，“那么坏消息呢？”  
“Steve今晚就要带着他的未婚夫回家，并且要把我们一起拉过去。并且，他要我和你们说，Sharon那边他解决，我们谁也不准透露一点点关于Barnes之前的事情。”  
“曾经的那位？”  
Sam叹了口气，点点头，“曾经的那位。”他说完才发现Natasha一手撑着头，一直没说话。“嘿，你之前不是最关心这个吗？怎么了吗？”  
“别说了，她今天一整天都这样。”Clint无奈道。“昨天她才去找了James——我说现在的那位——然后今天似乎就一点都不关心Steve的婚姻事情了 。”  
“闭嘴Clint。”Natasha说出了她今天的第一句话，“我只是想起了一些以前的事情，那时候你们估计还在因为大晚上的把床单弄脏了想着怎么瞒着妈妈吧。”  
Sam举起手，“那时候我可能才刚刚上小学。”  
他们到Steve的公寓的时候他看起来不那么高兴，“我以为你们该晚点过来，晚饭还没准备好，或者你们可以先去别的地方逛逛？”  
“来帮你一起下厨或许也很不错。”Sam拎起手中自己带来的那瓶酒。  
Steve让他们进去了。  
客厅被收拾得很干净，一尘不染，原本摆放在显眼位置的Barnes的照片被撤掉了，因而显得整个房间都有些寡淡。James正在厨房，可能Steve刚才也在那里。——哦，甜甜蜜蜜的厨房互动，Sam想着，难怪他会那么不高兴。  
下一瞬间他就猛地闭上了眼睛，力度之大以至于脸部的肌肉都挤在了一块儿。  
Steve似乎毫不在意自己的下属兼友人就在同一个房间里，替James将垂下来的头发撩上去，然后捧着他的脸吻了他的嘴唇，法式舌吻。  
看到这一幕却没有像Sam一样闭上眼睛的Clint搭上前者的肩膀，凑过去低声道，“要不是他那张脸，我竟然觉得这一幕还满和谐的。”  
Natasha兀自摇了摇头。  
她环顾了一周，过往Barnes所留下的一切痕迹终于被Steve清理得分毫不剩，甚至还包括了她以前住过的那间房间。——即使只住了短短的几个月，它一直被保留的很好，无论是Steve还是Sharon都没有随便进去过。  
而现在，就连那里的痕迹，Steve也清理掉了。  
就仿佛她生命里Barnes从未出现过一样。  
Steve究竟在想什么？  
“好了老兄，你早就可以睁开眼睛了。”Clint拍拍有些过于夸张的Sam，自己坐到沙发上。“迟早有一天我们得习惯这个，不是吗？还有Natasha。”他冲她眨了眨眼，“别太着急，或许事情没有你想象中的那么糟糕。”  
Natasha没有回应他，心里想的是：不，或许比我想象中的还要糟糕。  
James搞定了五个人分量的晚饭，Steve帮他一起从厨房里端出来，并且还开了Sam带来的那瓶酒。餐厅里打着暖黄色的灯光，无论是Steve还是James都很喜欢这种亮度，无论是什么季节什么时候都带着温暖柔软的感觉。  
灯光下是一场友人之间的聚会，James的手和Steve的十指相扣握在一起，亮银色的婚戒显得十分醒目。那上面没有镶嵌钻石，但或许那一枚戒指的价值要比钻石贵得多。他笑容甜蜜地靠着Steve，听他向友人介绍自己未婚夫的身份。  
“或许婚礼还要晚一些，我们先把证件扯上。”Steve像个毛头小子一样兴致勃勃地谈论自己的计划，“你们可能会感觉很奇怪，不过Bucky和我都有些迫不及待了。”他说着，侧首在James脸上响亮地亲吻了一下。“我会安排好一个很棒的婚礼的。”  
James耸耸肩，“其实我没那么介意婚礼，即使不办也行。”  
“不，宝贝，我们缺一个婚礼。”Steve说出那个腻死人的称呼的时候声音像是丝绸划过肌理，缱绻得可怕。Sam和Clint一起抖下一身鸡皮疙瘩，Natasha低着头用餐刀折腾着盘子里的牛排，想Steve与Barnes之前没有婚礼。  
Sharon说的，那个时候他们都太忙了，甚至标记都是在婚前。结婚前后似乎什么也没有改变，他们依旧战斗在各自的战场上。军方，神盾局——现在Steve对于神盾局的信任度可以说是零，从他强硬的把Clint拉到自己麾下就知道了，显然鹰眼更适合神盾局，或许黑寡妇也是一样，但是，Barnes的离世让Rogers对于神盾局一直保持着敌对态度。  
即使Peggy Carter仍未真正放手。  
“好吧，我听你的。不过你不许在婚礼方面耗费太大的精力。”James侧首朝Steve抛了个媚眼，嘴角向上翘起一个勾人的弧度，“你的精力得放到我身上。”  
两个代号里有鹰的同志再度步调一致地抖了抖自己。  
“我答应你，Bucky，婚礼没有你重要。”  
James哼出那种娇娇软软的声音。  
这下Natasha也忍不住抖起鸡皮疙瘩起来。  
和谐温暖的晚餐在Steve无时无刻不示意他们抹除Barnes痕迹的眼神中结束了，他们自然而然地向两人告别。很显然Steve非常期待他们的离开，关上门的那一刹那他就快步走到了厨房，从背后紧紧地抱住了James。  
可怜的Sam或许并不知道他在敲开门的时候Steve也是这个动作：紧紧地抱住自己的Omega，埋首在他的肩颈，感受着他不在发情期因而并不扩散的信息素。那一点点清甜的味道让Steve忍不住更贴近他，磨蹭着James的腺体想要闻到更多。  
老天，原谅他，他真的太久太久没有感受到这样美好的味道了。  
让他清醒、让他沉醉。  
James拖着比他大只的Alpha将洗碗机合上，回过身半真半假地推着自己的未婚夫，“别这样Steve，你的信息素浓度对于现在的场合来说太高了。我会被你弄得提前发情的。”但在Steve进一步收紧放在他腰部的手的时候，他把双臂搭在了Steve的脖子上。  
“好吧好吧，如果你想，只要是你想的，我都乐意。”他妥协道。  
Steve深吸口气，“不……我想我可以忍。我等我们结婚以后……”  
“在这方面你可真古板，老——”他的话淹没在Steve激烈的亲吻中，唇舌交缠间他的双腿搭在了Steve的腰间，之前扣住他腰部的手转向他的臀部，稳稳地托住他们，将James整个抱起，双腿自然而然地夹紧了Steve的腰部。  
亲够味了Steve才肯放过气喘吁吁的James，额头抵着他的额头，“在这方面，我可一点都不老。只要我想，我可以干上整整一天。”  
James的笑声湿漉漉的，“床上还是别的？”  
“全部。”  
夜晚带着一点寒气，在Steve氛围温暖的公寓对比下显得尤为如此。Sam长出口气，“我只见过Barnes的照片，说实话，我觉得现在这位……和那位简直一模一样。”  
“是啊。”Natasha感慨，“简直一模一样。”  
“连你也这么觉得吗？你可是我们中唯一一个和Barnes接触过的人。”  
“尤其是他笑的时候。”Natasha踢开了脚尖的石头，“他眼睛里的神态是重合的。”暖灯下James朝Steve抛的那个媚眼，一瞬间穿越了时光，让她看到了那个更年轻的Steve。  
他的金发还没有变白，脸上还没有那么多岁月的痕迹，笑容是那样幸福，无所畏惧，仿佛拥有着整个世界。然后Steve又变回了现在的模样，仿佛曾经失去了二十多年的世界重新被他找回一样，像是劫后余生。  
“但那怎么可能呢？”她问道。  
就像Steve在那家图书咖啡馆接住James的一瞬间心里所想，怎么可能？  
“怎么不可能呢？”Pym博士在电话那头微笑起来，“Rogers，你有没有想过，以Barnes当年的素养，即使带着一个孩子，也不至于那么容易就被他们暗算。”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter、4  
她又回到了那里。  
黑暗的、狭小的走廊，她被死死地护在怀中，宽厚的手掌垫住了她的头，那个人另一只手撑在地上，构造出一个小小的安全空间。他的唇贴在她耳边，“没事了，没事了，别说话，Jane，别说话。等……Dad来，等他带你离开。”  
她拼命地哭着，却不敢哭出一点声音。她尝试去抱住他的头，双手发颤，温热的液体渐渐变凉，眼前能够看到的只有一片血红。耳边的温度一点一点消退，直到终于消失。他闭着眼睛，什么东西砸在他的脊背上，他却恍然未觉，那个安全空间却没有减小半寸。  
阳光出现的那一刻，她终于放声大哭起来。她抓住来者的领子，哭得鼻涕眼泪恒流，哭得撕心裂肺，“papa……papa……”  
抱住她的男人抚摸着她凌乱的头发，无声地落泪。  
“Cap？Caption？Captain Rogers？”  
她用力地呼吸着，每一次都给肺部带来巨大的疼痛，终于在最后一刻撕破黑暗，挣脱了一切重回人间。“啊——”  
“你还好吗Cap？”  
Sharon Rogers捂住额头，“没事，我刚做了个噩梦。”  
“我刚才叫了你半天都不行，你没有被伤到吧？”  
“不，我很好，没有。”那条走廊太过于黑暗，让她一瞬间仿佛回到幼时的那条充斥着机关的走廊。突如其来的机枪让她慌了神，那个第一次出任务的小子当机立断地将她扑倒在了地上，躲过那个她自以为打昏了的恐怖分子的机枪扫射。  
“我只是，在那一瞬间，仿佛变成了一个四五岁的孩子。”无能为力依靠别人用身躯帮自己挡住所有的子弹，除了不让自己大哭出声以外一无是处。  
“Cap？”  
“你们送我到机场就好。”Sharon倦倦地看向车窗外的黄沙飞扬。“我已经订好了机票，就不和你们一起乘专机了。”  
队员们耸了耸肩，对于Captain Rogers这并非第一次的独自行动表示习以为常。  
两天之后她必须回到华盛顿，有一个会议要开，Natasha提到了关于她父亲再婚的事情，但她不打算立刻去见他。她需要一点时间。  
手机上出现了Natasha的新消息：或许是我的错觉，我觉得他们像过头了。  
Sharon掐掉了手机，看着窗外出神。  
Papa……  
James在Steve怀里醒了过来，作为一个老派绅士——仅仅是在James眼中，实际上Steve并没有那么恪守规矩——即使他们昨晚有些欢闹的过分，到最后他差一点点被Steve的信息素勾到发情，他们也没有做什么。  
虽然Steve火热的下身从背后抵住了他的臀缝。  
他反手去摸Steve的腰，岁月并没有无情地在那里留下赘肉，手感好极了。没摸了几秒他就被另一只手捉住了，Steve的手掌包裹住他的，带着他一起伸到他胸前。Steve健硕的胳膊此刻将他圈的更紧，两人交握的手放在James的心口。  
心脏在胸腔中有节奏地跳动着。  
James往后靠了靠，将自己埋在Steve怀中，不顾对方晨勃的阴茎进一步地贴入他股间，甚至隔着两层衣物碰到了那个入口。  
第一次与Steve的同眠化解了他年少时起便夜夜伴随着他的噩梦，那间阴暗的、机关重重仿佛永远都无法逃离的工厂终于离开了他。——Steve厚实的胸膛与有力的心跳实在是令人安心，James微闭上眼，回味着这几天来的安宁睡眠。  
Steve放开了与他十指相扣的手，宽厚的、带着茧子的手掌自他的胸口一路下滑，掌心贴合着小腹的肌肉，探入他的睡裤——“嘿！”  
James骤然惊醒了。  
他嘟起嘴快速地翻了个身，对上Steve含笑的双眼。“我是不是该告你性骚扰？”  
“我是你的未婚夫，再过几天就是你的合法丈夫。”  
“未婚夫……”James歪头眨了眨眼，十指搭上Steve坚实的肩部肌理，轻柔的、带着挑逗意味地划过他的胸肌，还刻意捻了捻他的乳头。他凑近了Steve，刻意释放了点信息素，扬起脖子，微红的唇贴合着他颈部的肌肤。“Steve……”  
下一秒他被紧紧地框在Steve怀中。“宝贝，你可别这样。”Steve无奈地示意他自己的阴茎正在勃起着，“你还没到发情期。”  
“只要你想，我随时可以……Steve，我想为你发情。”  
Steve忍不住亲吻他的唇，亲吻他的脸颊随后与他额头相抵。“我会的。相信我，我会让你为我而发情，我会让你里里外外都因为我而湿透。”  
James蹭蹭他，“我还想怀上你的孩子，Steve，你还想再要个孩子吗？”  
“只要是你的孩子，Bucky。”  
“不过在说孩子之前我们得先解决一个问题。”James笑着，快速地伸入Steve的睡裤准确的握住了那根火热的肉棒，“我不能让我的未婚夫靠着他的意念解决他过分的晨勃——哦，Steve，你可真大。”  
Steve叹了口气。  
James的手颇有技巧地伺候起了Alpha的阴茎，挑起了眉，“想要我用嘴——”他说不下去了，因为Steve也握住了他半勃的阴茎。  
不一会儿同样火热的柱体在Steve的掌间摩擦，James将头埋在Steve的胸膛，任由他一手负责两个人的欲望……  
三十分钟后Steve将早餐端到了床上，他在给自己打领带。James注意到他将自己所有的勋章都戴在了身上，一边就着吐司吃荷包蛋一边问他，“你看起来有很重要的事？”  
“一个比较重要的会议。”  
“看来我刚才干了一件很必要的事情。”James笑起来。  
Steve俯身吻他，“对我来说，没有什么比你更重要。”  
“哦，老头，谁教你的这些情话。”他通红了脸。  
Steve背过身，没让他看到他说出那句话的那一瞬间自己皱起的眉头。——Bucky，那句话是你先对我说的。“Steve，注意安全。对我来说，没有什么比你更重要。”而现在，是要开始追究起当年发生在你身上的事情了。  
出门的时候Steve打通了Hank Pym的电话。“我希望你能出席今天的会议。”  
电话那头的老人笑了一下，“你们打算讨论当年的事情吗？”  
“没错。”  
“那我可要好好和神盾局的人聊聊。”  
“你答应了？”  
“我答应。”  
“我又犯了同样的错误。”穿着茶色风衣的女人将白色的花束放在一座墓碑前，“错误地以为敌人已经失去了战斗力，然后差一点点……”风吹起她鬓角零散的发，“papa，Natasha说Dad要结婚了，他挺突然的，不过你也知道，他决定的事情谁都劝不动。”  
一切阻止与劝告的话最终化为一句，万事小心。  
她抚摸着墓碑上的名字，“但是那个年轻人，他和你很像。Natasha告诉我她觉得Dad只是太想你了，这对那个年轻人不公平，对你也不。”  
“如果不是因为我，你会不会就不会走呢？”  
“papa，我想你了。”她落下了眼泪。“我什么时候……才能不成为这样的拖累？什么时候才能不需要别人来保护我？”  
她离开的时候一片落叶吹落在那座墓碑上，遮盖住了墓碑主人的名字，也仿佛遮盖住了曾经发生过的什么，关于James Buchanan Barnes。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter、5  
“所以，你的噩梦，结束啦？”Shuri夸张地做了个将什么东西弹飞的动作，“在你和你家老头同床共枕之后……啧，你看起来还没被他标记啊。”  
James将自己摔进沙发，“他比较老派，所以我很期待我们结婚那天。——在他怀里我感觉我能睡得很安心，虽然做点噩梦也没什么的。”  
Shuri夸张地抖掉自己的鸡皮疙瘩，随后板正了脸，“不过，你真的不觉得奇怪吗James，你之前和我说，那个噩梦伴随了你二十多年，几乎从你有记忆开始，就一直伴随着你了，而在你和Steve Rogers在一起之后，他就消失了，说明什么？”  
“说明我们命中注定在一起。”  
“说明这里面一定有古怪！”Shuri敲了他一下，“嘿，一个人不可能永远做同样的梦，你白天的经历、你的心里活动都有可能会影响当晚的梦境，更别说有时候你根本记不住你晚上做了什么梦，也可能没有梦。我敢说，我绝对没办法每一次都记住我的夜晚。”  
James缩了缩，“嘿，Shuri，你看起来有些……吓人？”  
Shuri叹了口气，“James，其实，我一直觉得你的噩梦不简单，你甚至能和我描绘出一些具体的细节，比如说……那个巨大古怪的仪器，甚至我能通过你的描述用电脑模拟出来，而你还能指正细节。”  
“我看过那些无数次了。”  
“问题就在于，你为什么会看过那些无数次。”Shuri看向了他的眼睛。  
站在光学投影前的Pierce笑容收敛起来，双手交握放在小腹前，看起来像是被Rogers刚才的呛声气得不行。“恕我直言，上将，您对神盾局的恶意似乎太大了。我能够理解你失去伴侣的痛苦，不过那似乎也是二十多年前的事情。”  
“我对神盾局的不满要从Zola开始说起。”Steve的目光意有所指地划过在座的Peggy Carter，后者摇头叹了口气，“从你们招募了他开始，我就不满了。”他没有说在抓捕Zola的过程中差点要了Bucky的命，差一点点他就跌落了万丈深渊。  
千钧一发之际Steve抓住了他，却没想到几年之后还是没有来得及赶到。  
“过去的事情我们没有办法。”Peggy苦笑了一下，“而且，你那时候已经因为这件事情挨了一个处分。更何况，当年James也同意了。”  
当然。Steve想着，Bucky是最后一个劝他的人，与其说是劝，更不如说是祈求，以及伴随着那湿漉漉的吻的一个个许诺。——我既然在神盾局，就会好好看着他的。  
“Rogers上将，请允许我指出一点，Zola已经去世多年了。”Pierce的笑容又出现了，看起来大方又得体。“海德拉也被您亲手剿灭，顺便一提，您好像因为这件事情，又挨了一次处分？总而言之，我们现在应该讨论一下洞察计划。”  
Steve朝他微笑了一下，“不，我觉得我们应该讨论一下，当年我们在美其名曰神盾局的机密实验室，实际上的海德拉巢穴里发现的那样东西。”  
原本展示着天空母舰的投影被瞬间切换，如果James此刻在场，那么他一定会惊讶于那件东西与他噩梦之中的仪器一模一样，分毫不差。  
Pierce的笑容消失地比上一次更快。  
“为此我特地请到一个人，这个人想必在座的各位也比较熟悉。”他扫过整个会议桌，桌前的国会议员、安全部部长、神盾局成员、军方……Sharon穿着整齐的上尉军装，胸口的勋章全部是她在生死线上换来的。那头金色的长发盘了起来，整整齐齐、一丝不苟的，像是年轻时候一直用发蜡将自己头发梳成三七份的Steve Rogers。  
那时候，那段鎏金岁月里，他的军衔也是上尉。  
“他曾经也是神盾局的一员。”他为桌上的人介绍着，“当年是他率先发现了这个装置的问题所在，我想我们得首先搞清楚这个问题，然后再谈论，那所谓的洞察计划，究竟是出于所谓的安全考虑，还是海德拉的阴谋。”  
在一片哗然中，会议室的门被推开了。  
Hank Pym有五十多岁了，和Rogers一样须发皆白，不过脊背仍然挺拔。他首先看向坐在投影对面的Rogers，“你安排的这种出场方式，有些精彩。”  
“恕我直言，上将，当年似乎是您亲手剿灭了海德拉。”  
“我曾经也这么以为，就像是在他们侵染神盾局之前，我也是这么认为的。”  
“我以为我们这个会议谈论的是——”  
“Pierce。”Peggy打断了他接下去的话，然后看向了Steve，“如果你觉得这确实是个值得商讨的问题，那把洞察计划推后，也没有什么问题：美国队长认定了的事情总是对的。”她用了鎏金岁月里Steve的绰号，简单的文字游戏。“而且，不瞒您说，今天我来参与这个探讨会议，本来就是来投反对票的。”  
Steve的语气因为这个小小的玩笑软化了些，“Peggy？”  
“或许我们真的做错了很多事情。”Carter看向已经走到了投影前的Pym，又忍不住叹了口气，“请您说吧，Pym博士。”——至少在对于这位的态度上，当她发现神盾局做错了的时候已经为时已晚，而神盾局在她不知道的情况下，做错的事情太多了。  
Hank Pym切换了投影，带着笑容，朗声问道，“诸位，你们有想过肉体与精神，或者说灵魂分离的可能性吗？”投影360°旋转着向桌前的每一个人展示细节，“据我的研究，以及我个人合理的推断，这台仪器，就是海德拉当年在这一方面的研究成果。而且，我猜测，这台仪器的研究成果本来是想要运用到Zola身上，毕竟他当年病的快死了。”  
后来他也确实在不久后就去世了，在场的所有人都心知肚明。  
Steve在观察Pierce，后者正在不动声色地听着Pym的讲话，看起来还因为刚才Peggy Carter的抢断有些不悦，而Peggy本人此刻听得很专注。  
他没有刻意去听Pym的演讲，因为在此之前他已经听过一些了。在他意外走入那家图书咖啡馆又发现那里的主人是Bucky之后，他给他打了个电话，谈起了此刻会议上正在谈论的仪器，以及……那个年轻人就是他的Bucky的可能性。  
在Pym说出那个他隐隐期盼的答案的一瞬间，Steve脱口而出：“这怎么可能？”  
“这怎么不可能？”Pym反问了他。  
这怎么不可能？海德拉研究了那么多，也无外乎只是想在Zola身上去缔造这个可能，但或许阴差阳错，Bucky碰到了那个东西。  
“或许是激光。”Pym推测，“将一个人的灵魂粒子化，然后实施与肉体分开的可能性，再将这些看不见的粒子与特别培养的胚胎相结合，实现一个人重生的可能性。或许他们最初的目的只是想要一个重活的Zola。”  
但那之前必定经过了无数的实验，牺牲了不知道多少人。  
这是Steve与Pym共同的结论。  
“而失去灵魂的肉身将会进入衰竭过程，最终死亡。当然，接触激光之后，灵魂需要多久的时间粒子化，这个我还不得而知。”  
Steve闭上眼睛，想起Pym最后的定论：“而当年的Barnes，应该就是不慎接触到了那样东西。当他带着Sharon离开的时候，他的灵魂已经部分开始粒子化，导致了他作为一个优秀特工的素养被削弱，以至于……”  
“那么按照您的理论，是不是Zola还有活着的可能？在死去之后作为一个新生儿，直到现在他完全有可能重新为海德拉效力？”  
Pym摇了摇头，“我不知道。”——不能将那个人就是Barnes说出来，至少不能当着在场的所有人说，这是他与Steve的共识。  
“Rogers上将，所以您认为必须要推迟洞察计划，是因为这一仪器的发现让您觉得神盾局中仍有海德拉存在的可能性，而洞察计划会被他们加以利用？”  
“是，但不完全是。”Steve看向提问者，“无论有没有海德拉加以利用的可能性，我都反对洞察计划，这是用恐惧在震慑我们的群众。当然，这一仪器的发现，让我们的立场从持反对票变成了阻止洞察计划的实施。”  
Sharon微不可闻地笑了笑，“美国队长永远那么坚持。”  
“我知道了，Steve，接下来我们会进一步排查神盾局的内鬼。作为老朋友，我会给你一个满意的答复。”Peggy许了个诺。  
而Steve没有应答，他有点想Bucky了，又有点想和女儿说说话。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter、6  
“你这样算是想要解释为什么Tasha说你的未婚夫和papa长得一模一样吗Dad？”在Steve拦住她的时候Sharon定定地看向他，“你以为我会信吗？”  
“相信我，孩子，只要你去看见他，你就会发现——”  
Sharon抢断了他，“我不记得我见过那台仪器。”  
Steve叹了口气，拥抱了她。“你那时候还太小了。”才五岁，却在鲜血、死亡与恐惧之中一个人等了那么久。“记不清也很正常。”  
“那件事情我记得很清楚。”她从父亲的臂弯中挣脱出来，“我记得每一个细节。”记得那个本来已经倒地的海德拉特工，他年轻而狰狞的脸，他挣扎着打开的机关。  
以及之后的硝烟、子弹与鲜血。  
Steve尝试着去抚摸Sharon的头发，被她躲开。“听着，Jane，那不是你的错，你那时候太太小了。一切都是我的罪过，懂吗？”  
“当然是你的罪过。”Sharon低吼，“但我也有错，我就不会逃避。”  
“我以为你起码会先回来看我。”  
“我要先去另一个地方，来不及了。我不像你，我知道这哪怕再痛再疼也要面对，而不是找个理由逃避，找一个替身去催眠自己那就是他。”她甩开了Steve的手，高跟鞋敲打在办公楼地面的声音一阵一阵的，敲在Steve心口。  
Pym走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“至少她还肯叫你爸爸。”——Hope Pym，Steve有所耳闻，因为母亲早逝的关系与Hank本人关系一直不恰。“我女儿一见到我，就喊Hank。”  
两个老头一起叹了口气。  
“带我去见见你未婚夫怎么样？”  
“下次吧，原谅我这个老头现在只想和他独处。”  
“你运气真好。”Pym擦了擦自己的眼镜，“只是躲雨就能再次遇见他，不像我……我也一直不相信她已经走了，但谁能证明呢？”  
“如果那不是个图书咖啡馆，或许我不会进去躲雨的。”他从不怕那天的细雨，更恶劣的场面他在更年轻的岁月里早已经历了太多，“只不过突然想起了Buck说过的话。”应该是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后的温存，Bucky枕在他的胸口，他的手徘徊过他腰背的每一寸，带出他低沉暗哑的轻哼。“Steve……”  
“嗯哼？”  
“今天路上看到了一家新的咖啡馆，感觉蛮不错的。”Bucky在他怀中换了个姿势，双眸微闭着。“没准哪天，等我们退休以后，也弄点这个，Jane和Nat会喜欢吧，最好再弄点书什么的……艺术情怀嘛，你不是画画的吗……”  
他的声音渐渐模糊起来，一点一点地向Steve叙述着自己的退休计划，提到了自己想要放什么书，店内要布置成什么模样；提到了收养Natasha的想法，提到了他的父母与Steve的父母，提到了Sharon的未来……  
然后沉沉睡去。  
可惜变故来得太快，他们还来不及期许更多美好的未来，那张他们睡惯了的双人床就凉了半边。——直至那个雨天。  
那个咖啡馆，那个Bucky曾提到过的布置，还有Bucky。  
他在Steve推门进去的时候就拥抱了他，就着Steve搂着他腰肢的姿势，双臂圈住对方的脖颈与他交换了一个热辣的吻。他快到发情期了，Omega清甜的气息若有若无地环绕着两人。出于公共场合考虑，Steve的手没有再往下的趋势，紧紧地扣住他的腰肢。  
咖啡店里的熟客对于此景早已习以为常，当然也有几个第一次来的，或是惊讶了一下随即默然，也有反应激烈的客人忍不住低声骂了一句，跑出了店外。  
James对此习以为常，自从他与Steve确定了恋爱关系之后，或许是因为他的那头白发太过于亮眼，这种情况并不经常但一定会出现。当然，他不在意这个。  
他只在意Steve。  
“你开会开得有些晚。”他说。  
Steve捉住他的一只手吻在手腕内侧，“我已经压缩了时间。”  
“不过就算你早点结束我也没办法就这样和你走。”他说着，看向空空如也的柜台。如果是平常的话，Shuri会在那里。“小姑娘今天提早走了。”  
“没关系，我可以看着你工作，像以前那样。”或许是说他们的恋爱时光，或许是说更久更久以前，偶尔Bucky会把任务安排成深夜突袭，只要他离开床，Steve就会醒过来，然后在黑夜中看着他将贴身的作战服穿在身上，看他出门，等待他的回归。  
他在年轻时候总是有着无限的精力。  
James在他脸上留下一个吻。   
整理账本的时候他年轻的侧颜展露在灯光下，一如从前。Pym提到过他将来总有一天会想起以前的事，毕竟那台仪器本来就是为了Zola准备的。但Steve不打算刺激他，至少，不希望Bucky也一样误会自己是替身。  
他值得这个世界上一切最美好的。  
夕阳洒落下来的时候店里已经没什么客人了，Steve从背后抱住了James，他的信息素就绕在他的鼻尖，甜美、安定，透着些许冷香，就像Bucky本身。可能刚才店里的动静确实影响到了Steve，他忍不住凑到James耳边问，“我是不是老了？”  
他失去了爱人足足有二十三年，从壮年至满头白发。  
James在他怀里转了个身，“你在瞎说什么？”他的手抚上Steve仍然健壮的胸肌，“你在那个时候接住了我，哪个老年人和你一样？况且……无论你的头发是不是白的，你永远是我的Stevie，在我眼里，这永远都不会变。”  
叫一个老头叫Stevie是犯规的。——Steve想，如果加上永远都不会变这种话，那就是罪加一等，捂得他的心软的一塌糊涂。  
然后他们一起回家准备了晚饭，冰箱里还留有足够的食材。Sharon一直没有回来，但两人还是准备了她的份。“说实话我有点期待和她见面。”James说这句话的时候正在将晚餐放在餐桌上，他从Steve那里见过女孩儿的照片——也不能说是女孩儿了，她已经是个优雅美丽的成年女性，但当他看到她年幼时照片的时候，仍然心头一暖。  
Steve将Sharon从四五岁到十八岁的照片一股脑儿地都给他看了，当然，在此之前他早就将那些她与Bucky的合照抽走了。James看照片的时候窝在Steve怀里，小小的女孩儿倔强又可爱，那双明亮的眼睛好看极了。  
“我发现她的眼睛不那么像你。”  
“嗯，像她papa。”  
James不说话了，他们总能巧妙地避开关于Steve之前伴侣的问题。  
而现在他知道这避不开而来了，他比Sharon还要小几岁，那个女孩儿小时候因失去单亲而缺失的感情永远都无法弥补。而她总要将自己与Steve曾经的伴侣比较一下，毕竟Steve前半生的人生中并未有他。  
她在他们将盘子收拾好的时候回来了，钥匙转动门锁的声音提醒了两人。现在的公寓楼早已经不缺密码锁或者指纹锁了，但钥匙总是他们最喜欢的开门方式。  
这一点James颇为守旧，Shuri还嘲笑过他。  
她是个永远走在科技前列的女孩儿，她顶尖聪明的大脑为她提供了资本。  
Sharon看起来很累，她不久之前还在中东，坐飞机回来之后也没有得到很好的休息就跑去开会。但她好歹注意到了James，“你好，我……我该怎么叫你呢？”  
“Bu——James吧。”  
“嗯，James。”Sharon似乎嘟囔了一句什么，她的脸庞发红，带点醉意。“嗯，我和Tasha刚才去喝了点酒，不过我都是成年人了。Sharon Rogers，祝你和Dad新婚快乐。”  
“叫她Jane。”Steve看起来像是个独断专行的老顽固。  
James侧首，无声地询问他。  
Sharon耸了耸肩，“好吧，我的全名，Sharon Janet Rogers。很抱歉，我不应该和Tasha喝那么多酒的。我很累了，有点想睡，好吗？”  
没有人拦着她，她步履还算稳健地回到了房间。  
她扑倒在柔软的床上，用具是最近换上的。床头柜上的包括了Natasha的全家福变成了她的单人照，毫无疑问是Steve的手笔。房间的其他地方也被收拾过了，好在除了照片，什么都没有动过。   
回到家之后困倦便席卷了她，以至于连房间门被打开也没有注意。  
James轻手轻脚地走到了她的床边，蹲了下来。女孩的睡颜看起来姣好而脆弱，看起来不像是Steve口中那个年纪轻轻便已经从军多年的上尉，而是一个普通的年轻女孩，或许又比其他的女孩看起来更脆弱一下。  
睡梦中她握住了James放在她床上的手，“papa……”  
“乖，我的宝贝。”不由自主地，他的另一只手轻柔地抚摸着她的秀发与脸颊。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter、7  
在他反应过来的时候，那台仪器已经发出了巨大的轰鸣声。  
齿轮对准的那一刹那一道激光骤然射出，他下意识地往旁边躲，紫红色的光穿过了他的肩胛部位，强烈的烧灼感带来疼痛，却没有流血。  
他来不及管他的伤口了。  
Jane……  
Sharon是被一声惨叫惊醒的，她的手被人握在掌中，掌心虚汗淋漓。床边的James看样子是守了她一夜，身上盖着条毯子，睁大的双眼看起来空洞，脸色白得吓人。  
她也被吓着了。  
“James？James？”  
他放开了握住她的手，那一瞬间Sharon愣了一下，随后看到James按着自己心口，胸膛起伏的程度渐渐不那么明显。他擦了擦额头的冷汗，朝着Sharon露出一个略带歉意的微笑。“抱歉，我做噩梦了。我有说梦话吗？”  
Sharon摇了摇头。  
James看起来松了口气。  
卧室的门被Steve推开了，他看起来不大好，长长的睫毛盖住那双蓝色的眼眸，将James从地上捞了起来，搂在怀里轻声问他。“你会做噩梦这个为什么不告诉我？”  
他昨晚走进Sharon卧室的时候她已经熟睡了，James坐在地上，半趴着床，一手与女儿交握，在看到Steve的时候朝他摇了摇头。他们在她床头交换了个轻柔的吻，James在他耳边用着气声说，“我想陪陪她。”  
姑娘在梦里叫了papa，带着哭音，他立刻被吸引了过去。  
Steve默许了。  
他帮他拿了条毯子，自己在沙发上将就了一晚。  
“我和你睡的时候没有噩梦。”James靠着他的胸膛，胸腔中有力的心跳让他安定。  
Steve轻叹口气。  
突如其来的一家三口的晨间有些奇妙，有那么一瞬间仿佛回到了Sharon小时候，她还是那个还需要儿童座椅的小孩儿，打扮得像小公主一样。未来的人生就像Bucky最初期望的那样，做个与世间大多数女孩一样的女孩。  
而现实却是Sharon换了身简单干练的衬衫裤装，头发与她穿军装的时候一样，盘的一丝不苟，仅仅是坐在那里便带着军人的气息。  
她当年一开始打算加入的是神盾局，Nick Fury已经做好了录用她的准备，全部档案转移完毕，日常训练提上日程。然后就和Natasha一样，被Steve硬生生塞入了军中。——那时候他独断专行地像个暴君，为此父女俩还打了一架。  
James的味道比前一天更浓了，甚至不用太贴近他就能感受到他信息素的气味，Steve坐下之前还忍不住在他耳边偷了个吻。  
Sharon突然想到Natasha刚刚来到他们家时候的情景，Dad喜欢亲papa的耳边、脸颊与下颚的地方，比她大一些的红发姑娘在他们亲吻的时候捂住了她的眼。  
“你还小，不可以看。”  
她被抱回来的时候还带着伤，绿色的眼睛像是小兽一般打量着所有人。在与Rogers一家住了一段时间之后恢复了许多，却免不了比同龄的小女孩更成熟。  
James眉目含情地瞥了Steve一眼，眉梢都带着笑意。时光在此刻停驻。  
难怪。——Sharon默默塞了口吐司，混着牛奶一起咽下去，心底叹口气：太像了，像到她有那么一瞬间以为papa还活着。  
他还坐在餐桌上，一家人一起吃早餐。  
可是他确实是离开了，血液身躯从温热变为冰凉，被Dad抱在怀中。他跪在那里，仿佛一座大山轰然崩塌。红发的小姐姐收拾完了自己的行李，最后摸了摸她的头发，跟着新认识的养父离开。而一切都是她的错。  
所以……  
她的目光看向James，他仍带着温柔的笑意，清晨的阳光落在他身上，带着暖意。“我今天能和你待在一起吗，James？”  
他转过头，愣了一下，随后笑容绽放，“好啊。”  
“你跟着他干嘛？”Steve本能地一震。  
“没准我们可以聊聊你之前的伴侣。”James吻了他的唇，“亲爱的，这没什么。我总得接受这一切，你之前的人生本来就没有我。”  
Steve握住他的手，“但我的余生只会有你。”——而关于我们的前半生，Bucky，你总有一天会想起来的。  
Sharon微笑起来，“放心，我不会说不该说的，Dad。”  
早晨的咖啡馆里客人来的并不多，只是偶尔几个来读书的学生，阳光正好。Shuri来得比较早，在看到Sharon的一瞬间扬了扬眉，随后冲着James摊着手耸耸肩。“嘿，那是你未婚夫的女儿？”她压低了声音问他。  
“是啊，很像Steve吧。”  
“还有点像你。”  
James愣了一下，随即微微皱眉，“别胡说，可能是像他之前的伴侣。”  
Shuri吐了吐舌，跑去忙了。留下James不由自主地注视起Sharon，她的金发与眉眼，还有笑容。他带着一杯水走了过去，“不说点什么吗？”  
“我以为你不会想聊关于我papa的事情的。”  
“在此之前我和Steve一直尝试着避开这个话题。”James看向她的双眼，目光真挚，“我们或许可以不在乎其他所有人的看法，但你的看法我不能不在乎。或许你没那么容易接受我作为Steve的伴侣，你看，我比你还小……”  
“我不是不能……”Sharon顿了一下，“实际上我也挺希望Dad能有个新的伴侣的。但我只是没想到……”没想到命运这样会开玩笑。  
“和我说说你papa吧。”  
“他吗？他是个很温柔的人……”  
Sharon小心翼翼地讲述着自己年少时记忆中的Bucky Barnes，如Steve所希望的那样极尽可能地避开所有的线索。  
“神盾局的总指挥官，真够酷的。”James的眼睛亮亮的，语气中带着些许钦佩，让她意外地感觉到了些许的违和。“比起他来我似乎太普通了。”  
“可是你还那么年轻，James。你为什么会爱上我Dad呢？”  
James笑了出来，“因为他是Steve。还需要别的理由吗？”  
Natasha发来了讯息，说是想邀请Sharon一起逛街，绝大多数女性都喜欢的活动。她回复了自己的坐标，“或许我一会儿得走了。”  
“我不能取代谁。”James看向窗外，“你papa，我永远也不可能取代他在Steve心里的地位，但我也从来没这个打算。我是我，他是他，Steve单身了二十多年，他向我求婚一定不是为了填补那个空白。我相信。”  
Sharon有那么一瞬间想冲他说，可是你们长得一模一样。  
那辆跑车干净利落地停在了咖啡馆门口，车窗摇下时红发美人微笑着招手。  
系好安全带抬头的一瞬间金发女孩儿僵在了那里：不远处的店铺才刚刚转让，新的主人是个中年男人，精瘦干练，面容上带着一股狠劲。可能是因为畏光，他的脸看起来有些狰狞，如果去掉那脸胡子——是他。  
“他还活着。”Sharon的声音打着颤儿。  
Natasha有些不解地侧首看向她，后者用力地转头向James的咖啡馆。“是那个人，那个时候开了机关的人。”  
促使Barnes死去的真正元凶，交叉骨，Rumlow。  
“我要保护他。”Sharon咬起牙。  
“冷静，姑娘。”Natasha握住她有些发凉的手，“我们可以的。”  
跑车扬长而去的时候Shuri正埋首于她最近的新设计，抬头的时候看到James有些沉重的脸，“嘿，你看起来有些不大对。”  
“你刚才说，Jane长得有点像我？”  
“Jane？你说Rogers的女儿？你不觉得你们的眼睛很像吗？”  
“Shuri，或许你是对的。”James呼出口气，“昨晚我没有和Steve一起，那个噩梦又来了。而且，比之前所有的，都要来的完整。”  
女孩的笔落在吧台上，发出清脆的响声。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter、8  
“我总觉得有她提到Steve之前伴侣的时候隐瞒了些什么。”James躺在床上，听得见浴室里Steve洗澡传来的水声，想起了那天Sharon走后他与Shuri的对话。  
少女一边按照他的描述修改着电脑里的模型，一边问为什么。  
“不知道。”他盯着被她推开的门口看，“直觉吧。”  
Shuri抬起头，“直觉？”  
James叹了口气，在柔软的被褥上翻了个身。他的发情期如期而至了，腺体散发出的清甜气息已经填满了整个房间，就连整个公寓里都沾染了不少。因发情而半勃的分身在床单上无意识地摩擦着，惹得他忍不住发出几声轻吟。  
浴室的水声停了。  
他抚摸着后颈的腺体，将脑子里的其他东西全部扔了出去。  
Steve进来了，他只围着一条浴巾，露出上半身结实的胸肌与腹肌，并肩颈部分的每一寸肌肉，属于Alpha的信息素在关上门的一刹那倾泻而出。James侧首看过去，默默咽了口口水。“你的身材可真棒，Steve。”  
“就算是为了你的欢心，我也不能松懈啊。”Steve坐到床边，宽厚的手掌抚摸上James年轻光滑的脊背，渐渐徘徊到他的后颈揉弄Omega的腺体。  
“嗯……嗯……Steve……别……”  
Steve侧下身吻他的唇，“你的味道好棒。”  
浴巾被勃起的阴茎顶起一个弧度，James眯着眼睛伸出手，被Alpha带着按上那炽热的地方，抚摸了两下，笑了起来。“你非要等到正式结婚，是不是有什么惊喜等着我？”  
“我要标记你。”Steve抚摸起他的头发，说的是要而非打算或者想。“打开你的生殖腔在里面成结，而且不会戴套。”  
James翻了个身，懒洋洋地伸展着四肢，细长却结实的双腿大开，挑衅道，“只是这些？我还以为你有别的什么等着我，传统的老绅士。”  
Steve笑出了声，随手将解开的浴巾丢到床下，翻身覆盖住他一下一下吻他的侧脸，“宝贝，你错了。我可不是什么绅士。”他俯首到James耳边，“我等这一天等得太久了。”久到像是过了一个两个世纪。  
爱人年轻的身躯舒展着，一条小腿搭到他的腰上摩挲，在他的亲吻下发出小猫一般的嘟囔声，乳尖都挺立了起来。一个又一个湿漉漉地吻落在他的颈侧、胸膛，拇指碾过一边过分敏感的乳头，另一手抬起他的一条腿搭在肩上。  
James股缝间已经湿透了，阴茎颤颤地挺立着，那里的小洞一开一合着，挤出大量的液体。“Steve……嗯……进来。”发情的Omega因为Alpha的信息素湿的一塌糊涂。  
Alpha跪坐在床上，双手捧起他的臀部揉捏起来，柔韧的臀肉从指缝间溢出，体液沾湿了满手。James的胸膛起伏着，模糊间看得见Steve全然勃起的阴茎，呜咽着扭动着腰将自己的臀部往他手里送。“进——啊……”  
他的话被淹没在清脆的掌掴声中，Steve抚摸着自己刚才在James臀部留下的红痕，右手的中指与无名指一齐没入他身体之中，小心翼翼地进一步开拓着那有些兴奋的地方。“现在进去的话，你会受伤的，Bucky。”  
James软绵绵地瞪了他一眼，“你这是在折磨我吗？Steve。”  
“不。”伴随着他的话，没入体内的两根手指剐蹭着湿软的内壁，Steve一边侧首亲吻他挂在自己肩上的小腿，回想起自己和Bucky第一次的时候……  
Alpha与Omega遵循着本能，以最冲动、最原始的姿态，在Barnes的家里，做了一场他们一生中最糟糕的爱。即使依靠着Omega发情期的润滑，Bucky依旧难受得要命，少不更事的年轻人将不适与疼痛看作了理所当然。  
“我只想给你最好的初体验。”他说着，探入了第三根手指。  
James嘴角上扬，像是要笑。“你就一定确定我是第一次……啊……”三根手指在他的体内撑开肠肉，不经意间划过前列腺的位置，逼出James更高更细的呻吟。  
“我不在乎这些。”Steve握住他的脚踝落下一个轻吻，“但我永远想把最好的给你。”  
“可是你也已经忍得够久了。”James对上他那双蓝色的眼睛，“进来，Steve，我也想把最好的给你。Steve，我爱你。你不会伤到我的，我已经……呼……湿透了。”灰绿色的眼眸中仿佛一汪春水。“为你。”  
手指抽出的时候带出不少体液，取而代之的是Steve怒张多时的阴茎。在Alpha中称得上是佼佼者的尺寸一点一点地撑开那里，带来过分的饱胀感。James无声地喘息着，眼睛无焦距地望着天花板，双腿被Steve分的打开，伴随着那阴茎的没入微微抽搐。  
James叫着Steve的名字，一只手胡乱地摸向两人结合的地方，有些慌乱地问，“你怎么……没有全部进去？”  
Steve吻他的唇，双手扣住他的腰部不紧不慢地抽送，还是有些紧涩的肉穴疯狂地亲吮着没入其中的阴茎，不由自主地分泌出更多的体液，随着茎体的离开洒落在床单上。身体交合的声音让James在亲吻之间呜咽起来，双手抵在Steve胸口却撼动不了分毫，在肉韧碾过前列腺的时候哭喊着射了出来。  
James含着眼泪别过了头，将自己贴在Steve怀里颤抖。“我，我……”  
太快了……  
Steve亲着他的脸哄他，“没事的，Bucky，没事的。”一边缓缓地将阴茎抽离，Omega火热的甬道意犹未尽地挽留，被操开的穴口一下一下地收缩着，挤出那些透明的液体。Steve将他翻了个身按在床上，啃咬了几下布满了掌印的臀肉。  
James趴在床上喘息着，生理性地泪水打湿了床单。  
“腿并紧。”Steve的吻从尾椎攀行至肩颈，随后落到他的腺体。Alpha舔吮着他最甜蜜的地方，散发着热度的阴茎插入James的腿缝，徐徐地摩擦着大腿内侧最细嫩的皮肤，龟头不时地顶到会阴。James在他身下轻喘着，十指将床单攥得皱成一团。Steve将手插入他的指间，与他亲吻着十指交缠。  
第一次他们都没有坚持多久，Steve没有成结，射在James腿间后躺在他身边，手掌抚摸着他带着汗珠与吻痕的脊背。Omega瘫软在床上，一手从背后伸过去搅弄着双腿间的混杂着的肠液与精液，将那些白浊涂抹在自己后穴的入口。  
长时间的禁欲与骤然开荤的反差让Steve缓了一会儿才过了余韵，James的呼吸也变得平稳起来，湿漉漉的眼眸看着Steve，哑哑地说，“你还没标记我。”  
Alpha笑出了声，一掌拍在Omega已经被蹂躏得乱七八糟的臀上，“放心，会的。”清脆的响声让James通红了脸，赌气一般地哼了一声，仗着自己感觉已经恢复了不少，大着胆子踢了踢Steve的小腿，“那你快点，老头。”  
几乎是在下一秒，他抬起来的上半身被Steve死死地按在床上，腰胯部被抬了起来，柔软的穴口因为被掰开的股缝而暴露在空气之中：像贪吃的小嘴一般，正在将刚才被涂抹到那里的精液一点点地吞进去。  
Steve低吼一声，将整根阴茎尽数捅入他的后穴之中，径直撞上他内里的生殖腔口，“标记可能会有点疼，我会尽量小心的。”  
James一边喘一边回过头去看他，“你快点进来。”  
他很快就跟上了Steve的节奏，湿润的甬道吞吐着Alpha的阴茎，被那根东西操的又软又湿。Steve的龟头不断地碾过前列腺的地方，刺激得James再一次勃起，揪着床单哭喊着握住自己的茎体撸动。  
紧闭的生殖腔入口在一次次地撞击下软化，向入侵者小心翼翼地打开了门。Steve借势捅了进去，James腰肢一软整个人摊在床上颤抖，生理性的泪水无声地浸湿了枕头，生殖腔被打开的感觉太过于鲜明，仿佛所有的感官都集中在了那里。  
他喘息着，眼前陷入一片漆黑。  
又是那个地方，那台仪器，齿轮运作的声音敲打着他的耳膜。他的身体僵直在那里，盯着那个发射射线的地方，不能移动半分。  
紫红色的光源闪烁起来，他闭上眼，迎接那注定的命运。  
下一秒，世界颠倒，他被夹在冰冷的地板与温热的躯体之间，他看过去，那到射线穿过他上方的空气，全部打在了墙上。半天那个男人才抬起身体，蓝色的眼睛注视着他，剑眉星目，金发仿佛点亮了整个黑暗的世界。  
是Steve。他颤抖着手抚摸上他的脸颊，Steve尚未被岁月侵蚀的面容。  
突然他惊慌起来，“孩子……”  
Steve亲吻他的额头，“没事的，Bucky，她很好。”他梳理着他额前凌乱的发，一下又一下地亲吻他汗涔涔的额头。  
Alpha的结在生殖腔里张开，James呜咽着，不断地喊Steve的名字。  
“没事，没事，Bucky，我在。我一直在。”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter、9  
Steve咬了他。这个认知一直徘徊在James的脑海里，占据了他全部的精神。后颈还有些疼痛，他颤抖着手摸过去，牙印的触感让他有些彷徨又有些满足的心安理得。——他的Alpha在成结之后咬了他的脖子，彻彻底底的标记了他。  
不久之后Steve就带着他一起侧躺在床上，将他完完整整地搂紧自己怀里，结实的手臂紧紧搂着Omega的腰肢，平复着两个人的呼吸频率。  
“Steve。”James分不大清过了多久，“好奇怪，我刚才好像看到你了。”  
Alpha亲了亲他后颈处属于自己的标记，Omega的味道被Alpha的信息素侵染，带上了一股成熟诱人的情调。“我一直在这里。”   
James在他怀里摇了摇头，“我好像看见更年轻时候的你。就好像……就好像我真的经历过那一刻一样。你是我英雄，你救了我。”  
Steve默不作声地将他搂得更紧。——不，Bucky，不是的。  
等他赶到的时候，他只能看见废墟之中被他死死的保护好的孩子，以及他已经冰冷下来不带一丝温度的躯体，面容并不安详。  
半天之后，Steve问，“我想再来一次。”  
James大大方方地向他敞开自己，“来吧，我的Alpha。”  
被窗帘掩住的夜色中明月高悬。  
Peggy Carter已经连续好几天加班到深夜了，神盾局有太多的事要她亲自处理，包括洞察计划取消后的事后处理，对于安理会的交代，以及……海德拉。  
档案室的灯亮着，她在翻当年James Barnes留下的档案，关于他当年担任总指挥官的经历、任务，摸索到的线索以及……最终的死亡原因。  
她年轻时候是一个优秀的特工，故而皮鞋的脚步声足以令她警觉。  
“Pierce。”Peggy端庄地理了理自己手头的资料，转头看向门口，“如果你是来提洞察计划的话，相信我话已经说的很明白了。”不久前才合上的资料里，刚好翻到的是关于Alexander Pierce个人身份的怀疑那一页。  
金发的中年男人整理了一下自己考究的西装，“不，并非如此。”他往档案室里走了几步，皮鞋在瓷砖上的声音在夜晚分外明显。“我只是觉得，作为神盾局局长那么多年，您的见识思维似乎被固定在了那个座位上，这明显不符合一个上位者的素质。”  
几乎是在下一瞬间，枪口对准了他的头颅。  
年长的女特工在呼吸之间便翻过了桌子摸出了枪支，即使到了深夜，即使是在面临一场战斗，她的鬓发妆容依旧精致的无可挑剔。  
“我的身手还没有丢。”  
“当然。”Pierce彬彬有礼地说道，似乎对此并不在意，“所以你要面对的并非是我。”他打了个响指，声响割裂了夜色。  
那个男人，悄无声息地便出现在了档案室的门口，全副武装，极富有力量的肌肉被包裹在紧身的皮革里，面罩遮住了他大半的容颜，只露出一双无机质的灰绿色眼眸。  
“不……”Peggy握着枪的手开始发抖。  
Pierce从容不迫地说了下去，“James Barnes，或者说他的复制品，拥有当年神盾局总指挥官巅峰状态下的身体素养——或许更强——以及，同样令人艳羡的直觉。”他有些怜惜地看向眼前的女特工，“我很抱歉，但是搜寻到James的毛发并不难，血液样本也一样，毕竟总指挥官也有定期体检的，对吧，女士。”  
神盾局大楼的灯全部熄灭了。  
那是一个很好的夜晚，Steve比他的Bucky早醒了一些，他的Omega昨天被折腾了将近大半夜，一开始还会嘴硬，到后来就只会呜咽着求饶。他的里里外外都湿透了，最后阴茎离开他身体的时候，被灌入的白浊便流了出来。  
Steve两根手指伸进去搅动了一把，里面还是满满的。——终于，他亲吻了James的美好的睡颜，随后将还没有睡醒的Omega完完全全裹进被子里，只露出一张安宁的脸。几缕阳光落在上面，就连时光的流淌似乎也慢了下来。  
他小心翼翼地关上了门，一如往常般为他的Bucky准备早餐。  
二十多年来错过的时光终于在此刻被他重新找回。  
没多久James就醒过来了，Omega裹着的被子拖在地上，露出肩膀与大半的胸膛，温软的肉体贴在Steve的后背，带着两人结合过后独特味道的吐息落在他耳畔。“Steve。”他的声音有点哑，软糯的不可思议。  
Steve转身将他搂进怀里，看得见先前他射进去的液体顺着James的大腿流下，摸过去仍然是一片黏腻湿滑。“怎么这么早就行了？”  
James还闭着眼睛，往他怀里钻。“你不在，睡不着。”  
“是我不好。”他的手抚摸着他光滑的后背，匀称的肌肉覆盖在James的背上，不像以前那样有力，却依旧手感很好。“我应该多陪你一会儿。”  
“你弄早饭。”  
“好。”  
然后James笑了起来，缓缓睁开了双眼，灰绿色的瞳仁犹带着水汽，在Steve的脸颊留下了个响亮的亲吻，拖着他的被子躺到了沙发上。  
Steve注意到他刚才站的地方脚边那摊液体，重重地咽了口口水。  
“你快点。”他的Omega在客厅里喊道。  
Alpha看过去，被子早就被扔到了地上，James赤裸的身躯横陈在那里，一手缓缓地抚摸着他昨天射过好机会的阴茎，另一手探入股缝间揉弄着自己的穴口。——那里已经有些发红了，被Steve胯下的耻毛磨得又疼又爽。不过James不在意，他的手被Steve的精液弄得又湿又腻，揉弄的时候手指好几次不经意间滑入穴内。  
“我想你递交的婚嫁绝对不止一天。”他说这句话的时候，舌尖舔过湿润的唇。  
Steve深吸了口气才敢转身，脑海里全是他赤身裸体的模样。  
突如其来的铃声打破了室内的旖旎，Steve刚收拾完两个人的早餐，拉着James窝在沙发里，一手还在他腰胯部揉捏。  
屏幕上的来电显示是Dennis，Peggy Carter的丈夫。  
“Rogers。”对方的声音里夹杂着重重的喘息声，“我能想到的只有你了，你救过我的命，求求你，救救……救救Peg。”  
“你先别着急，到底怎么了？”  
“她昨天晚上没有回家，之前一直在加班，我一开始以为……”  
“你去找小Stark，我……”他看向趴在沙发上的James，年轻的Omega凑过来吻了吻他的嘴唇，温热的吐息萦绕着，“如果你一定要走就去吧。”  
Steve搂着他的脖子将刚才的吻变得更缠绵，然后才肯拿起手机，“这样，我也会往神盾局走一趟。你有想过她可能去哪儿吗？”  
他离开后沙发上还留有Alpha的味道，James躺了一会儿，才慢腾腾地爬起身往浴室的地方走。后穴里含不住的精液顺着他的大腿流下，木质地板上一点一点的白色。  
发情期的余韵仍然没有过去，身体不由自主地分泌新的体液。  
James将自己埋在一片狼藉的床里，拨通了Shuri的电话。“我昨晚看见Steve了，年轻时候的Steve，好像我真的见证过他年轻时候一样……”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter、10  
“Captain，资料拿到了。”关于那个男人的资料被放到Sharon Rogers的办公桌上，那时候她正在接一个电话，翻开资料便看到了抬头的名字和照片，垂下眼帘，平静地说，“我知道了，我会往神盾局跑一趟的。”  
内线电话被挂断了。  
资料的第一页就是男人的名字以及他的照片，她记得这张脸，不算难看，年轻时候还有点英俊模样，映照在火光之下因为表情而分外狰狞。二十多年前他因伤从神盾局退役，不久之后离开了华盛顿，资料上显示他伤在左腿。  
当然是左腿——那段时间的记忆被一次又一次地回放，子弹差一点点打穿了他左腿的大动脉，让他保住了那条腿，也让他还能爬起来拉下那个机关……  
如果不是那个时候，他的手在抖——那个细节她记得太清楚了。  
Brock Rumlow，代号交叉骨，现在的档案里还写着他是神盾局退役特工。  
“这个人有问题吗Captain？”  
“他是海德拉的人，我记得他的脸。”Sharon将资料递还给自己的队员，“盯着他，一旦有什么行动立刻通知我。”——James长了一张与过去的James Buchanan Barnes相同的脸，甚至性格、气质，他不会不记得。  
她收拾了一下自己的东西，“我要跑神盾局一趟。”  
“Pierce。”神盾局局长试着活动了一下自己被捆缚在椅背后的双手，环顾了一下周围，微笑起来。她的发型现在有些凌乱，但并不影响她的气质。“这里就是你们的根据地？”像是一个银行金库一样的地方。  
Alexander Pierce低头看向她，“您大可不必说话，女士，毕竟我们需要的也只是您的虹膜许可罢了——关于洞察计划的许可。”  
“哦，那可真是太遗憾了。”Peggy摇了摇头，“我之前调用了最高要求的许可，需要的是三个S级别的虹膜。很不幸，除了我，他们都去世了。”她叹了口气，“Steve点醒了我，而我必须为此做些什么，不是吗？”  
Pierce默了一会儿，目光转向角落里的那个柜子，“你是说老Stark和Barnes？后者还活在这个世界上，不是吗？我们都心知肚明。那个东西原本是给Zola设置的，那时候他病入膏肓，而他让我们损失了Zola，我很遗憾。”  
“看来我们都不是傻子。”  
二十多年前她赶到的时候Steve将Sharon和Natasha交给了她，然后一切都发生在瞬息之间，等到她安顿好两个女孩的时候Steve已经接到了处分。两个女孩在她家多住了一段时间，然后Fury带走了Natasha。  
Steve再婚的打算吓了她一跳，毕竟她也曾经以为他会一生守着Barnes，而非在决定再婚的那一刻将生活工作里所有关于Barnes的痕迹全部抹去。而Pym提起他的理论的时候，一切都昭然若揭了。  
“女士，我猜想你的家人，和Steve Rogers现在一定很着急的找你。”Pierce的话打断了她的思绪。“Stark可能还搞了什么追踪系统，你猜多久之后他们能找到你？”  
Peggy看向他，“在你计划破产后气急败坏之前罢。”  
“我以为你会在有办法定位她的。”Steve看着小Stark忙碌的背影，他年纪比他们小十几岁。“Dennis快急坏了。”  
“我又不会做出在你们身上放定位器这种事情，这侵犯你们的隐私。”Tony Stark在键盘上敲打了几下——他的特制键盘。“我只能找Pierce这家伙的踪迹，毕竟他最有可能不是吗？况且，Rogers上将，你真的要抛下你的新婚丈夫吗？连个电话也不打？”  
回答他的是Steve的脚步声。  
没有人会在另一个人面前和自己的新婚丈夫，Omega打电话，考虑到对方还在发情期，而Steve确实称得上是抛下了他。  
电话那头的James声音还是黏糊糊的，到了尾音尤为模糊。“我在翻你以前的相册。”他的声音透过电磁波缠绕着Steve，“和我梦里的你一模一样。”  
“我以前给你看过了吧。”  
“是啊，可是你只给我看过和Jane的合照。我想看看你，还有你以前的丈夫，可是我好像没有看到过他的照片，他特别不喜欢拍照吗？”他的声音听起来像是在撒娇。  
Steve嗯了一声权作回答。  
似乎是过了一会儿，James才问，“关于你的同事……”  
“会有结果的。”  
挂断电话后Steve才注意到不知何时已经到场的Sharon，女孩举起了双手，“我并没有偷听你和他打电话，我只是想到了一条线索，Dad，你知道交叉骨吗？”  
“他……”  
“神盾局的退役特工，我找人特意去查了他，他是海德拉的人，退役后就离开了华盛顿，几年前回来之后，换了假名在银行工作过。——我会去查他是因为……”她吸了口气，“我本来不想告诉你，可是关乎Peggy阿姨……”  
Steve的手扣在她的肩膀上，“这些事情我们可以等到找到她了以后再说。你确定交叉骨是海德拉的人？”  
“我确信。”Sharon有些发抖，“我发誓。”  
“告诉我他以前工作的地方，然后把Natasha和Clint叫来。”Steve压低了声音在她耳边说道，“神盾局内部的人，我一个都不信。”  
Sharon挺直了背，“是。”  
James摸进了Steve的书房，顺着地板的走势尝试着一块块地掀开。他刚给自己打了一针抑制剂，被标记之后不久就强行按捺情热带来强烈的生理不适，后颈的腺体从火热变成冰凉，仿佛一块死肉附着在那里。  
他翻开了窗台下的那块地板，理所应当的、毫无阻碍的搞定了Steve留下的机关，基底的木条缝隙里是好几个盖着的相框，以及好几个U盘。  
他忍不住闭上眼睛，颤抖着手去摸那个相框。他摸到了边缘。  
相框有点重量，手指间细微的抖动被相框的长度放大，以至于整个相框都在剧烈的颤抖着。他将它不那么温柔地放到了地上，木质与木质的碰撞发出了一阵响声。  
带着他的心口一起震了震。  
“Steve。”James睁开双眼叹息了一声，“我问过Jane，他没有不喜欢拍照。”  
那只手将相框翻了过来，一瞬间James侧过头去闭上了双眼，胸膛剧烈起伏起来。他摸着黑从地板上爬了起来，逃似的跑出了书房，将摆放在卧室床头柜上的那张合照抓起来紧紧抱在怀里。过了两秒，又像是那东西滚烫似的丢在了床上。  
他站在床边半天，才等自己的呼吸平静下来。——那算是他们的结婚照，Steve说等过段时间婚礼上会补拍一张正式的。照片里的Steve将他整个抱在怀里，下巴搁在他的肩颈处，他还能记得拍照的时候Alpha的鼻子蹭过他的腺体，让他整个战栗起来。  
James带着那张相片走进了书房。  
两张照片重叠起来，仿佛时光的一个恶意玩笑：Steve抱着他曾经的伴侣，一模一样的姿势，黑白灰的颜色也掩盖不住他的俊朗的容颜，James甚至在想或许那个人或许那时候也临近发情期，Alpha的靠近让他和自己一样，在那一瞬间想要被他标记。  
那张与他一模一样的脸，每一个细节都似乎别无二致。  
鬼使神差的，他拆开了那个相框。背后木板脱开的那一刹那，他看到了那行字。  
——1987.6.13，与Bucky。  
James跌坐在地上。“我们完了，Steve。”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter、11  
“你真是个不错的开锁匠。”Natasha看着Scott Lang的动作夸赞道，对于从小就被当作特工训练的黑寡妇和天赋异禀精通此道的蚁人来说，潜入银行金库并不是件难事——何况外面还有Clint和Sharon扮作一对什么都不懂的夫妻拖着一群人。  
Scott抿了抿唇，手指又活动了几下，第一道门瞧瞧裂开了一道缝隙。“专业。只不过我没想到有一天这能用来救神盾局局长。”  
Natasha耸了耸肩，门在两人的推动下渐渐打开——就在下一秒，还等不及她说点什么，Scott的身体已经被踢飞了出去。黑寡妇顾不上去管自己的临时队友，“我就知道……”她将自己重心放低，等待着那扇门的里面会出现点什么。  
——但绝不应该是James Barnes，或者和他长得一模一样的人。  
整个门框被完完整整地撕扯了下来，Natasha注意到那个人那双熟悉又陌生的、不带着半点生机的灰绿色的眼，和捏着门框的那只闪着寒光的手臂。  
“Barnes？”还未等她反应过来，黑寡妇也和蚁人一样被踢飞了出去，她还能听得到机械运作的声音，那只金属手臂迎面而下……  
金属手臂砸在地板上爆发出强烈的声响，下一秒，机械运作的响声变得剧烈起来。Natasha睁开眼，入目的是Steve的白发，像是闪着光。他的手稳稳地控制住了那个杀伤力巨大的机器，脸上却带着不可置信的神色。  
“看来他是在这里等我们啊。”随后才赶来的Hank Pym扶了扶眼镜，看到那个人的面容的瞬间一怔，随即立刻反应过来，“Rogers，那时候海德拉已经潜入了神盾局，拿到Barnes的血样或者头发之类的东西并不难。何况……”  
还未等他说完，杀手血肉的那只手打在了Steve的腹部，后者闷哼了一声，却没有后退半步。“他们竟然……”  
Pym沉声道，“如果不是那个意外的话，他们或许想要这样的Barnes。你在军方，他们没办法动你。但Barnes却一直留在神盾局。何况……如果没有那个巧合……”  
Natasha快步从地上爬了起来，攀附在杀手身上，手中的绳子绞住对方的脖子。“别在这里废话那么多了，过了这一关要紧。Steve，我们会报海德拉的仇的。”  
机械臂在Steve喘息的一瞬间挣开了束缚，绑缚在脖子上的绳索也被轻松扯断。  
“他的体术可能与Barnes相近。”Pym皱了眉，“不，比他更狠更不要命。”  
Steve暗叹了口气，“Bucky……你们都走开点。”他活动了一下自己的肌肉，“这个家伙交给我来解决。”他挺直了背，姿态像是一头雄狮——虽然已经有了些年纪，却依旧保函着惊人的爆发力与威严。  
所有人都不由自主地退了一步。  
“没有人比我更了解我的Bucky了。”他带着些许哀伤地说道。  
他们目睹了一场雄狮的搏斗，Natasha的绳索在自己手上缠绕了一圈又一圈，酷似Barnes的杀手的铁臂每一次砸在地上都爆发出令人恐惧的响声，还有几次砸在Steve身上。而那个人——她忍不住想起第一次见到他的时候，Steve还很年轻，那头金发还没有变白，神采飞扬、意气风发，微笑的时候又很温柔。  
她牵着Barnes的手，看到Steve笑容的那一刻，第一次觉得自己有了家。  
即使这个家没过多久就灰飞烟灭，彻底破散了。  
制服那个杀手花费了Steve很大的力气，他废了那条铁臂，为此Natasha还附送了一片电击片和她身上的全部绳索。Steve的衣服破了好几个地方，手臂和腰上都带着伤痕。他站在那里喘息了几下，像是在感慨，“我第一次觉得自己好像有些老了。”  
“你已经五十六岁了。”Natasha挑起眉。  
“嗯，你也长大了。”他往门里走去，在于她擦身而过的一瞬间轻声说道，“那时候没有精力照顾你，把你送走，我很抱歉。”  
“如果我是你我就不会把这种事放在心上。”Natasha跟上他的脚步，“我们都知道那时候你失去了什么——我也不是不能理解你很需要James，但是……”她看向被捆死的杀手，那双灰绿色的眼依旧宛如死灰。  
黑寡妇叹了口气。  
Pierce在等着他们，他的西装革履让Steve看起来有些狼狈。Peggy被绑在椅子上，长时间的捆绑让她看起来脸色有些苍白，但坐姿依旧端庄，除却额前的碎发与被绑在椅子后的双手，她看起来像是要召开神盾局的例会。  
“我等你很久了，Rogers。”Pierce的余光看向Peggy，“那位女士也是。”  
Steve沉默地看着他。  
“其实我本来以为冬日战士能拖住你更久，你看到了吗，他的脸，和Barnes一模一样对吧，如果不是那场意外的话，或许你就走不到这里了。毕竟那是Barnes，不是吗？”  
Scott撇了撇嘴，“他说话可真难听。”  
“如果是我的话我可能就一拳揍上去了。”Natasha活动着她的手腕——或者说是她手腕上的电击片。“或者来点电流刺激什么的。”  
然而Steve只是看着他，“你会为你的所作所为付出代价的。”  
Pierce发出一声轻哼，“是什么让你找到这儿的，Stark真的在女士身体里装了什么定位装置？我得说那是侵犯女士隐——”  
他的话因那被消音器掩盖住的枪声戛然而止，老蛇头睁大了眼睛，鲜血自眉间的血洞往下流淌，眼珠子挣扎着滑向金库入口的阴影里……  
那个扎着马尾的女性缓步从阴影里走出，Pym耸了耸肩，“我可没说过这是什么正大光明的对决。”他拍了拍她的肩膀，“干得漂亮，Hope。”  
“计划不错，Hank。”  
“你就不能叫我一声父亲吗，女儿？”Pym嘟囔起来。  
Steve替Peggy解开了绳索，神盾局的局长声音微弱地问他，“说实话我没想到他胆子那么大敢直接绑架我，不过你们是怎么找到我的？”  
“Jane给的信息。你知道她因为……的关系，很多事情都不肯和我说。”他讲曾经的女同事扶了起来，“Denis快吓坏了，说实话，我以为上次之后你会小心点的。”  
“我可能太自信了。”Peggy无奈道，“毕竟我还坐镇着。”  
Steve默了一会儿，将她托给了Natasha，后者小心翼翼地扶着她的手臂。“从二十几年前你就该小心了。”他黯然道，“我今天和冬兵打的时候，感觉有些累，那是根据Bucky的血液和头发克隆的……但他还是……”  
“你不会去陪陪他吗？”Peggy依靠在Natasha怀中，“你的Omega，虽然听起来是蛮荒唐的，但你对他的感觉不会错。如果你认为是，那就是了。但是……”她喘了口气，“他真的能那么快就接受这种事吗？”  
Steve前进的脚步顿了一下，“他……”  
“这种事情，隐瞒是无法彻底隐瞒的。何况那是他，他的感知有多敏锐，你和我都很清楚。如果他自己发现了，你觉得会是什么后果？”她没有听到回答，走廊里静默的只剩下几个人的脚步声。过了会儿，她耸了耸肩，“我希望一会儿我有点水喝。”  
“放心，我们给你准备了。”Pym微笑道，“老上司。”  
Peggy哼了一声。  
Steve走在最前面，脊背依旧挺拔，完美的身材仿若一座雕塑。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter、12  
公寓里还残留着结合的信息素的气息，已经淡了不少，整个空间里空空落落的，仿佛失去了它本应有的温度。Steve心头一紧，快步地往卧室走去。——原本放在衣柜里的箱子已经被带走了，一同被带走的还有James的几件衣物。床头柜上的相框不见踪影，就连柜子的抽屉也被人翻过。  
他感觉心脏都颤了一颤。  
踏入书房的一瞬间，Steve知道，Peggy说的话就这么发生了，甚至在她说出那些话之前。那块被掀开的木地板就这样被孤零零的扔在窗台下，里面的几个相框也堆得乱七八糟，甚至那个U盘也被扔在桌上。  
地面的另一处，两张构图近乎相同的照片挤在一起。Steve蹲下身，小心翼翼地将那两张相片捧了起来，仿佛一不小心他们就会彻底破碎——又或许已经破碎了。  
他的Bucky笑着，相片定格了他最美好的容颜，而他从一个意气风发的年轻人变成了满头白发的模样，两张照片放在一起竟然有种抑郁的滑稽感。  
Steve小心翼翼掩盖住的真相被James发现了。  
并且理所当然的，他不接受，且需要许多时间去冷静。  
但Steve不敢冒这个风险，更不用说他的Omega还在发情期，他需要他。  
像是水或者空气一样。  
James把自己埋在被子里喘息着，因为伴侣的缺失而不得不打抑制剂还不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是他浑浑噩噩地打车回了店里，却没想到那里有个毫无顾忌的Alpha——Shuri的兄长，T’Challa。她提到过在他发情期的几天可能会找兄长帮忙，但James忘了。  
已经被标记尚在发情期的Omega在接触到不属于自己的Alpha信息素的瞬间，抑制剂带来的不适与Alpha之间兽性的冲突让他有那么一刻感到窒息，用着自己最后的力气跑到了更里面的地方，瘫倒在那张床上。  
迷迷糊糊间他听见了脚步声，而且不是Shuri的。他对她足够熟悉。  
室内的空气已经被Shuri清整过一次了，她几乎用光了一瓶信息素阻隔喷雾，才让独自陷于发情期的Omega感觉好些。  
走到他床边的是T’Challa，Alpha显然也给自己上了不少喷雾，令他不适的信息素被阻隔喷雾特有的小雏菊味取代。James睁开眼睛，看见他手里端着一杯水。“你需要补充水分，但店里突然来了许多客人，Shuri还在忙，我又没办法代替她……”  
“谢谢。”他的声音沙哑的过分，就着T’Challa的手喝了点。“抱歉，我之前不是故意想要冒犯你的。Shuri提到过你可能会来，我忘记了。”  
“小事情而已。”T’Challa将杯子放到一边，“你休息吧。”在他在拿水之前就看见了Shuri的叹息，少女苦笑着说，“他好像遇到了点麻烦，而且不想让我告诉他丈夫。”  
他近乎下意识地问，“Steve Rogers？”  
Shuri惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“我和你提过他吗？”  
他点了点头。——但Shuri没有在他面前提过Steve Rogers，他知道这个人是在更久以前，二十多年前，在Shuri还未出生的时候，在他们的父亲还未去世的时候。  
同样的，他也见过James Barnes。  
那时候他们看起来很恩爱，Steve找他的父亲T’chaka是为了工作上的事情，东欧、苏联还有瓦坎达。他们到来的时候Barnes与Rogers并肩而行，西装革履，信息素被遏制到不带一丝气息。如果不是官方的介绍，他还看不出他是Rogers的Omega。  
出于公务或是私人或是二者兼顾的原因，他们提到了他们的女儿。——或许两个年岁相差不大的孩子总是能给成人带来足够的闲谈话题，然后进一步地聊到政治利益。  
那是年轻时候的Rogers与Barnes。  
T’Challa收回了自己的思绪，“如果有一天……”他想到了父亲去世前不久与他的谈话，聊到了当年瓦坎达与Steve Rogers或者他所代表的美国的会谈，聊到了瓦坎达的未来。“我们的瓦坎达要登上历史舞台，你会回来吗？”  
“为什么会突然说到这个，哥哥？”  
“我们需要你，妹妹。”  
Shuri往店铺更里面的地方看去，“他现在或许还需要我。”虽然她并不怎么理解James在自己提出要通知Steve的时候断然拒绝，而他们结婚才一天多。  
James那个时候把整个自己都埋在被子里，声音因为发情期而变得黏腻，带着些许的哭腔说别找他。“他来了也把他赶出去。”他补充道。“我们完了。”  
“哥，我当他是很好的朋友。”Shuri给自己倒了杯硬料，热乎乎的可可，“他现在好像遇到了比较大的麻烦。况且，你确定了吗？父亲似乎不希望……”  
“Shuri。”T’Challa看向妹妹的眼眸，“有很多人需要帮助，无论与我们是不是有着相同的祖先与血脉，而我们足够强大——同时，我们也需要保护。”  
风铃声打断了T’Challa接下来的话，刚刚走进店里的白发老人喘着气，看起来像是刚刚经历了一段长跑。他的脊背依旧挺的笔直，带着一股军人的刚毅。Shuri暗叹口气，是Steve，James离开当然会被他的新婚丈夫找。  
Steve第一眼看到了同样作为Alpha的T’Challa，他的伴侣还在发情期，而Omega身边那么近的地方竟然有别的Alpha——然而他很快就冷静下来，收敛了一瞬间变得锐利的目光，走到了吧台边，“你好，Shuri。”  
“James在这里。”女孩开门见山地说道，“但他似乎很不想见你。”她对上Steve沉静明定的双眼，“还说，你和他，完了。”  
——像是一道闪电划破夜空，伴随着令人恐惧的雷声。  
“我要他当面告诉我。”Steve说道。  
“他不想见你，让我把你赶出去。”  
Steve垂眸，“他需要我。不止是发情期的问题，你懂吗？”  
Shuri张了张嘴，在T’Challa的手放到她肩膀上之后合上了，后者朝Steve露出一个颇为友好的微笑，“我是Shuri的哥哥。Rogers先生，你和他聊聊吧。”那双黑色的眼眸对上蓝色的，“有些问题要尽早沟通，Rogers叔叔。”  
“哥哥！”  
Steve深深看了他一眼，“T’Challa……”他没来得及说更多的，Omega的信息素阻隔剂失效的速度比Shuri想象中的要来的更快一些。他跑了进去。  
他的Bucky需要他。  
无论哪方面。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter、13  
他在热潮中起起伏伏。  
Omega的发情期是一种怎样的体验呢？事实上，如果不是因为Steve，或者说他们的恋爱与婚姻关系，James应该如同往年一样，提前一天就将有效的抑制剂打入静脉，并且二十四小时服用一次抑制发情的药片，安全平稳地度过Omega特有的日子。  
所以，换言之，James还没有体验过发情期带来的困扰，更不知道已经发情却被强行阻断会有什么后果：他在被窝中辗转反侧，大汗淋漓，身上的衣服湿了一层又一层，以及强行阻断带来的小腹坠痛……  
生平第一次的如此孤独且绝望。  
James回顾着自己短短二十三年的人生：不知道自己的亲生父母是谁，将他抚养长大的养父为人冷漠，又在他收到大学通知书后不知所踪，从小到大过得糊涂得像本烂账，却不知为何心里笃定自己肯定想要开一家图书咖啡馆……  
发情期让他感觉自己似乎被整个世界抛弃了——Steve……  
“我需要你……”  
热流搅坏了他的脑子，眼前是一片昏黄，间或闪过些许明红或者翠绿，周围的环境嘈杂地令人心烦，似乎是有人扶起了他的胳膊。“滚！”他看过去，眼前已经一片模糊，双目之间似有三四个人影，带着令人作呕的笑容。  
——这绝对是他一生中最糟糕的一次发情期。  
因为没有Steve。  
James颤了颤，突然睁开双眼，明亮的灯光与洁白的天花板重新占据了他的脑海，刚才一切的嘈杂纷乱尽数消失。Steve扶着他的胳膊，意图将他揽到怀中。Alpha的唇抿的紧紧的，头发有些凌乱，额头上似乎还有一滴冷汗落下。  
他有气无力地推了一把，“走开，我不想见你。”  
Steve没敢直接把他往怀中揽，只能扶着他的肩膀，“Bucky，你需要我。”  
“滚！”他扯着已经沙哑的嗓子吼，“Steve Rogers，别这么叫我。我不想看——”他的声音被Steve落在他额头上的吻打断。  
“Bucky。”他被Steve搂进怀里，还没反应过来。“我错了。”他吻着Omega被汗水打湿的棕发。“对不起，Bucky。”  
James喘息起来，别开了头没有管Steve立刻递过来的水杯。“你在为什么道歉？Steve Rogers，你在叫我，还是在叫……”  
“我在叫你，Bucky。”  
James开始挣扎，“你还不肯说实话吗？”手脚混乱间他抹了把脸，“Steve，我不在乎你与之前的丈夫感情有多深。”他轻轻哽咽起来，“你和他生下了Sharon，或许还经历过了你年轻时候那段……可能吧，生死一线的日子。你忘不了他我不在乎，我只在乎你的余生，我是真的爱你，我想把我的余生都托付给你，你呢？”  
他又问了一边，声音轻到仿佛只剩下叹息，“你呢？”  
Steve一遍又一遍地吻他的额头，喊他Bucky。  
“我的名字，James Buchanan Barnes，无论我叫什么，长什么样，我都只是我自己。”他推了自己的Alpha一把，“永远不会是别人，或者替身。”  
他疲倦的闭上眼睛，情热似乎也因为Alpha的存在而不那么折磨人了。“我想睡会儿，Steve。放我一个人，让我睡一会儿，好吗？”他从Steve怀里挣脱出来，微笑了一下，“婚礼也不用办了，我们离婚吧。”然后又将自己埋进被子里。  
Steve凑过去，轻轻咬了他的后颈。“只有你一个，Bucky，不是替身。”  
他坐在床边，给Sharon发了个信息。  
James这次没多久就睡沉了。  
红与绿的光景消退而去，嘈杂的声音也随之而消失。梦里的夜空明净澄澈，月亮只剩下一道弯弯的钩，星光点缀在漆黑的幕布上。他依靠在一个温热的怀抱里，Alpha的气息仿佛有了实质一般笼罩在两人周围，四里安静到只能听见脚步声。  
“还好我来得及时。”  
他嗯了一声，将头埋在他的脖颈。  
“抱歉，让你一个人经历那么糟糕的事情。”  
James笑了出来，“我又不是没想过这种事情发生的可能。”他的眼睛明亮得像是天上的星星，双手搂着对方的脖子，“Steve，既然选了这条路，又回不了头，那我也只能选择应对所有可能发生的情况。”  
“我以为这不包括被人刻意引导发情。”  
“我抑制这个抑制的太久了，并且我以为这包括被人刻意引导发情。更何况……”他叹息了一声，“我知道，我的小Stevie一定会找到我的，因为他不仅仅是我的小Stevie，还是我的Alpha。即使他没说，我也知道，他发过誓要保护我。”  
“Buck……”Steve将他紧紧搂在怀里。  
James抬眼望去，他的未婚夫年轻的脸庞上，眉心一道竖纹。“Steve……”  
“Steve……”  
“我在。”白发的Alpha轻轻拍了拍被子里的那一团，亮起的手机的屏幕上是Sharon最新的回复：相信我，Dad，一定要小心他。  
之前的信息是关于Brock Rumlow的许多其他信息。  
Steve忍不住皱起眉，从家中赶到Bucky这里的一路上他与Sharon通了个电话，电波传来的声音可能有些失真，却掩盖不了女儿声音里带着的恐惧。  
在此之前她一直不肯告诉他，关于那个在他当时只有五岁的女儿面前，作为害死她papa最直接的元凶的存在——交叉骨。作为一个小蛇头，在害死Bucky之后，从海德拉的基地里逃了出来，在他与Peggy的眼皮子地下申请了退役，然后远走高飞……  
神盾局一无是处，他这个军方人员也一样。  
他叹了口气，回复Sharon：什么都别管——  
手机屏幕界面跳出了Natasha的来电信息。  
James在梦里喊了Steve的名字，仍然在昏睡之中。或许是因为强效的抑制剂终于肯发挥他的作用，又或者、或者说更可能是Alpha的气息给Omega带来了安全感，他还没有醒过来。Steve亲了亲他，起身出门去接了Natasha的电话。  
她不会轻易打给自己，尤其是自己已经说过是去找Bucky。  
“我们在盯着交叉骨。”她开门见山道，“Sharon的情况不太好，Steve。考虑到……即使在绝大多数情况下都不妨碍什么，但是，你知道，她是个Omega，而且发情期就在这几天，但她还是非要来陪我一起盯着交叉骨。”  
“你带她先回去。”  
“我拗不过她。”Natasha叹了口气，“Steve，你该明白，如果不是Carter女士的事情，关于交叉骨的事情，她还会在瞒着你，一直瞒下去。”她压低了声音，“我刚把她支开去买点喝得，时间不多了。我得和你说下这种情况，Sharon她还是打算自己去搞定交叉骨，你懂我的意思吗？Steve？”  
她的梦魇，要自己敲碎。Steve听着手机里的忙音，有些颓然。  
门后传来Bucky呼唤他的声音。


End file.
